


Un infinito abierto

by pinkhideko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhideko/pseuds/pinkhideko
Summary: Lance mira el espacio a través de una de las puertas de la nave del castillo, sin saber si decantarse a salir o no hasta que Keith le da el impulso que necesita para salir al espacio.(Drabble)





	Un infinito abierto

Me gusta quedarme con la mirada perdida en la inmensidad que supone el espacio que nos rodea. Cuando estoy dentro del león no puedo fijarme en estos detalles, porque siempre tenemos que andar peleando contra una nave galra o un villano más complicado que el anterior. Por eso, cuando tenemos estos momentos de tranquilidad, disfruto mirando por una de las enormes puertas de cristal con aislamiento. Llevo puesto el traje de protección de astronauta que utilizo para cuando tenemos que ir directos a los leones. Poso los dedos sobre el cristal y juego a hacer líneas y dibujos con el ligero vaho que se crea por la presión. Dibujo un león, que se disipa al segundo, a la princesa, los ratones, así hasta que acabo dibujándole. Miro a los lados con angustia por si está por aquí cerca y lo ve y puede malinterpretarlo. Aunque podría hacerlo, porque lo hago con esa intención. Es la silueta que más me curro, aunque se desvanece apenas dejo de presionar el cristal. Sonrío, como un estúpido enamorado y suspiro, clavando los pies sobre el suelo y fijo la mirada hacia el botón que me da acceso al espacio. Siempre me da algo de canguele esta parte, porque se crea un efecto de tornado dentro de la nave que te expulsa al universo, aunque luego llegue la calma y el silencio. Vuelvo a suspirar y alargo mi mano hacia el botón pero, en vez de encontrarme con ello, noto el tacto de una mano bajo la mía. Desvío sorprendido la mirada hacia mi derecha y es Keith quien presiona el botón. Salimos despedidos hacia el espacio, aunque nos agarramos a la cuerda robusta que nos mantiene unidos a la nave ya que si no podríamos desaparecer y alejarnos por el impulso o que nos dejen por allí tirados.

— ¡Tío! ¡Avisa antes que no estaba preparado!

— ¿En los cuarenta minutos que llevabas allí parado no has sido capaz de prepararte? Eres más inútil de lo que pensaba… — me muerdo el labio y me sonrojo levemente ante su réplica. ¿Tanto tiempo llevaba observándome?

Nos acercamos como podemos, porque es algo difícil manejarse sin gravedad, y Keith me agarra del brazo.

— Así no te separarás de mí. — lo dice de forma tan seria que no sé cómo tomármelo.

— Oh, el maravilloso Keith se siente solo sin mi compañía, ¿estás asustado? — le contesto, buscando divertirme y enarco una de mis cejas para acompañar mis palabras, esperando que continúe este juego.

— Sí, a veces me siento solo. — su sinceridad me deja callado y noto como mis manos por sí solas van agarrando su cuerda para aproximarme más a él, hasta que nuestros cuerpos están demasiado cerca. Puedo ver los ojos de Keith clavados en mí, a través del cristal de nuestros respectivos cascos.

— No tienes por qué si no quieres… mi puerta siempre está abierta para ti.

— Lo sé. — me contesta, mientras su mano avanza hacia mi brazo y lo deja ahí.

Nos quedamos así, apoyados el uno al otro como podemos y observamos la oscuridad y las estrellas que nos rodean en silencio, esperando a que uno de los dos dé el paso de pedir volver al interior de la nave en forma de castillo. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos nos atrevemos porque no queremos romper la atmósfera que se ha creado entre nosotros y que sabemos que nos va a costar reanudar.


End file.
